RvB Church Exe
by acerjoestar
Summary: After when Church gave his life away to save his friends. However, something happened it to him a glitch in his system releasing the Omega and Sigma merged into some Demon AI.
1. Rising Of EXE AI

A/N: This takes place during season 13 the final episode, and during season 15.

Epsilon: Not this time, buddy.

Epsilon-Delta appears next to him.

Epsilon-Delta to Epsilon: Are you... sure about this?

Epsilon to Epsilon-Delta: I'm sure... start a recording for me, D.

Epsilon-Delta to Epsilon: Recording.

Epsilon to Epsilon-Delta: Hey guys... if you're hearing this then it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Hargrove's forces. I knew you could. But this is my last stop. See, when I came into this world, I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories.

As he speaks, the camera slowly pans over each one of the Reds and Blues.

Epsilon: (voice over) But with your help, these memories... they-they took form! They became my voice, my personality. And, after a while, I... I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am... but they're also holding me back. (Looks at the Meta's armor) I can't run this suit as Epsilon, but if I erase my memories, if I... deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that. (each of the Epsilon A.I. fragments appears momentarily)

a Pelican, where Wash is standing in the cockpit, seemingly directing the pilot, while Carolina stands in the troop bay wielding a Needler. Cut to the interior of the Pelican, where the lieutenants are sitting inside and Dr. Grey is tending to Matthews while Kimball watches them.

Epsilon: (voice over) I wish that there was another way. But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time...hehe, it was actually Doyle who made me realize something that I've never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after.

Epsilon. He stares at his team, all of them ready for battle.

Epsilon: But the hero... never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. (Epsilon begins shifting between his different forms) They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith.

The sound of shattering glass is heard as Epsilon fragments himself.

Epsilon: (voice only) Ain't that good a bitch.

However, something went wrong.. The system surgical itch out in random colors of red and black.

Epsilon:...!?

Epsilon: What the hell is going on?

The Omega Sigma appeared in front of him.

Epsilon: What the hell are you guys doing?

Omega Sigma:...

Epsilon: Well, aren't you going to say something?

Omega Sigma: Your body and soul will be ours for now on...

Epsilon: What the fuck are you talkin about?

Omega and Sigma went into Epsilon system and corrupted him.

Epsilon: Aaaagghhhh!!!

His body turned into red ruby red and dark black...

Epsilon:...

Epsilon. EXE: This body is mine for the taking now it will soon be time..

Epsilon. EXE: I will kill my friends and corrupt every machine in the universe itself...

Epsilon. EXE (laughed and disappeared)

To Be Continued...

A/N: Omega and SigmaAI soon to control inside epsilon's AI system corrupting him making become EXE.


	2. Return of Church

Several months passed since during the war ended on chorus.

The Reds and blues were doing their normal things taking a bit of RR.

Tucker was doing his usual thing until he saw a shadowy figure of a soldier.

Tucker to shadowy figure: Hey, who the hell are you?

shadowy figure:...

Tucker to shadowy figure: Aren't you going to say something?

shadowy figure:...

Tucker to shadowy figure: Okay, if you're not going to talk, I'm going to make you talk.

Tucker slowly walked up to the shadowy figure until it's scared him.

Tucker to shadowy figure: Who or what the hell are you?

Tucker Point his gun at the shadowy figure.

shadowy figure demonic: Come on Tucker. You know who I am. Isn't that right best, buddy?

Tucker didn't reply without saying the word in shock.

Tucker to shadowy figure: No way. You can't be alive... Just gave your life for all of us...

The shadowy figure turned to its normal colors as Epsilon.

Epsilon to Tucker: Well, are you glad to see me again?

Trucker to Epsilon: No, wait, just can't be possible for an AI like you.

Epsilon demonically to Tucker: What's the matter Tucker? Are you glad to see ME again?

Tucker run away for Epsilon quickly as possible to the others.

Tucker: that's not Church, how I remember him as.

Epsilon. EXE: I should probably kill him, but he would be too easy...

Epsilon. EXE notice Caboose walking around the area.

Epsilon. EXE: Maybe I should start with my best friend first...

Epsilon. EXE slowly followed Caboose.

Caboose stopped walking, Epsilon was hiding right behind the box when Caboose was turned around.

Caboose: I could have sworn that someone was actually following me..

Caboose looked around the area but no one was there.

Caboose: well.. it must be my imagination..

Caboose slowly turned around and walked away.

Epsilon. EXE soon came out from behind the box.

Epsilon. EXE: looks like things are going to be a lot tougher with him..

Epsilon. EXE teleported where Caboose is.

Caboose was not paying attention that Epsilon. Exe was he there.

Epsilon. EXE slowly walked up to Caboose, and puts his hand on his shoulder and teleported.

Caboose was in some type of dark room alone.

Caboose: where exactly am I? what is this place..?

Soon Caboose heard a familiar voice in the area that he knows

Voice to Caboose: (laugh) let's play a game my friend, caboose..

Caboose to Voice: wait a second how do you know my name?

Voice to Caboose: what's the matter you cannot recognize your old friends voice?

Caboose to Voice: no.. Epsilon.. I mean Church... Your a-alive..

Epsilon. EXE to Caboose: that's right I'm still alive and let's play a little bit of a game..

Caboose to Epsilon. EXE: wait a second you're not the church that I used to know.. Normally Church would get angry and be mad at me..

Epsilon. EXE to Caboose: let's just say I made a few modifications to my system..

Epsilon. EXE to Caboose: anyway let's play a little bit of a game of hide-and-seek.

Caboose to Epsilon. EXE: okay how exactly do we play it...

Epsilon. EXE to Caboose: let's just say if I find you can all have to rip your organs out..

Caboose soon have to find a hiding spot quickly as possible.

Epsilon. EXE appears that the dark area looking for Caboose.

Epsilon. EXE: I really hope he finds out the best place to hide

Epsilon. EXE: if he cannot find a good place to hide that and I'll have to rip every human limb and organs...

Epsilon. EXE searched around the area.

Epsilon. EXE: well what do you know Caboose is very good at hide.

Caboose was hiding in a secret place where, Epsilon. EXE couldn't find him.

To Be Continued...


End file.
